Ed, Edd n Eddy over the World
Ed, Edd n Eddy over the World, also called An Ed For Everyone, is the collective name given to all the different universes and cultural versions of Ed, Edd n Eddy made. List Genderbent Ed, Edd n Eddy An, Ann n Anny is the first alternate universe created and portrays all the characters genderbent. While it describes itself to be just like Ed, Edd n Eddy, most of the artwork and comics star the Ans with the Kankers and there are some noticeable differences applied to the characters and their relationships. While the Ans still scam the neighbourhood children, the Kanker brothers are often out to trick them as well, with the intent to get a kiss or a similar result. ---------- Arab Ed, Edd n Eddy Adl, Adil n Adiy is Ed, Edd n Eddy set in an Arab setting. It was the first submission to the Ed, Edd n Eddy culture series. The series is about three below-average boys from the simple town of "Khukh Jadwal" (Peach Creek), named Adl, Adil and Adiy, who try to become rich and reach the top class by scamming their fellow villagers. Because most villagers don't have much to spend, the wealthy Kazim and American Rick are often their target. -------------- African Ed, Edd n Eddy Eboo, Eboe n Ebay is Ed, Edd n Eddy set in a South African setting. It was the second submission to the culture series. The series plays off in a rural part of Africa, named Perske Spruit, where all residents lead a simple and happy life, but are subjected to the restlessness of Eboo, Eboe and Ebay. In a town where people are honest workers, the three boys are unwelcome outcasts because of their scamming behaviour. ----------------- Japanese Ed, Edd n Eddy Ei, Eii n Eiji is Ed, Edd n Eddy set in a Japanese setting. The series is set in and around "Momo Ogawa" High School only, and ends with an unusual twist. Compared to the other culture versions created, "Ei, Eii n Eiji" is the most popular, but also has the most modern cultural representation. ----------------- Alien Ed, Edd n Eddy Kret, Ɉɘɿʞ n Kr.Y is a series where the Ed, Edd n Eddy cast are alien creatures who meet up with each other on a planet that looks like a giant peach, called "Kreek". While all aliens have their quirks, Kret, Ɉɘɿʞ and Kr.Y are outcasts because of their unapproachable nature or unusual appearance, even to their own species' standards. ----------------- Animal Ed, Edd n Eddy Fast, Free n Furry portrays the Ed, Edd n Eddy cast as woodland critters. Despite the title, all characters kept their original name. They share a forest called "Peach Woods", but because they are a different species of animal, they mainly try to survive each other or appear so in the eyes of their watchful parents and general surroundings, as some of these natural enemies are friends. ---------------- Mythological Ed, Edd n Eddy Alp, Alp(-Luachra) n Alphyn is Ed, Edd n Eddy set in a mythological world where all the characters are creatures from fable stories, with exception of Sir Rudolf. All characters are a known fable creature who's name resembles their own; which means that what they are is not necessarily relevant to their original personality. ------------- Native American Ed, Edd n Eddy Adoeete, Adooeette n Adahy is Ed, Edd n Eddy during the early history of America, more specifically Peach Creek, when the natives still inhabited most of the land. Here the cast are native Americans. The Ads mainly try to scam the nearby docile pilgrim villagers as an act of hostility, and are outcasts because their fellow natives disapprove of it and prefer to stay peaceful. Because of the way Adahy gets treated, he just as often targets his own tribe. ------------- Indonesian Ed, Edd n Eddy Adi, Ahdi n Aditya (?) Kevin: Ken-dedes Nazz: Nairi Rolf: Roger (Australian) Sarah: Sari Jimmy: Jerri Jonny: Jarot Lee: Lia Karo Marie: Mawar Karo May: Maya Karo ------------- Dutch Ed, Edd n Eddy Ad, Aad n Adrie is a short joke series where all characters are Dutch. The Ads try to scam the kids in the same fashion the Eds do, but it always fails because the kids being Dutch entails that they "only look and never buy", which is an actual claim made by many foreigners about Dutch tourists. At the same time, when the Ads start a (fake) charity, they receive millions; but mysteriously no longer have it the next day. The characters live in a country village named "Perzik Beek". As they pay with "guilders", the Dutch currency before the euro was introduced, it plays off somewhere in the past; presumably the late 90s. ------------ Greek Ed, Edd n Eddy Eutychios, Eutychius n Euthymios (?) Kevin: Kepheus Nazz: Natasa Rolf: Romani (Albanian) Sarah: Sappho Jimmy: Jiri Jonny: Yianni Lee: Ligeia Kamber Marie: Myrrine Kamber May: Maia Kamber Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Series